


Who the hell is this boy?

by AriadnaL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Chris Argent, BAMF Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, POV Outsider, Peter is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadnaL/pseuds/AriadnaL
Summary: What would be like if some detectives interrogate Stiles, Peter and Chris for dealing with a bank robbery themselves.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 655





	Who the hell is this boy?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Usual Suspects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699062) by [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest), [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter), [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind). 



She isn’t payed enough for this, it was barely midday and she was supposed to interrogate three suspects for the bank robbery already, detective Barbara Thompson hadn’t even taken coffee that morning.

“Okay, who’s first?” asked Miller, her partner.

“Christopher Argent” said her, thinking if she had enough time to grab a coffee from the machine, even if tasted like earth.

“I think I have listened to that name before; do you want to do the bad-police/good-police in there?” asked Miller, contemplative.

“We’re just going to ask questions, let’s get this done already” answered Barbara.

**Interview Room No. 1**

When they entered the room, Christopher Argent was looking straight at them, with a blank face that reveal nothing, that was a cue, most people looked uncomfortable in the chair, always looking at anything but the detectives in the room.

“Mr. Argent, my name is Barbara Thompson, and this is my partner Rian Miller, we’re going to ask you some questions about the incident this morning, if that’s alright” said Barbara with the most politeness she could show without coffee.

“You could’ve done that at the bank, without bringing us here, though” said Argent, with a little frown in his face.

“Yes, we’re sorry about it, but we really need you to tell us what happened this morning in the bank” answered Barbara, trying to get him to talk.

“Why don’t you tell me what you think happened?” asked Argent, again with a blank face.

“Well, Mr. Argent, that’s the problem, we’re not sure what really happened in there” said Barbara, after a glance at her partner “you see, we received a distress call from the bank because they were being robbed, but when we arrived, all raiders were incapacitated by some of the hostages, would you care to tell me how you managed that?” asked Barbara wary.

“I though the bank had surveillance cameras” said Argent, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yes, Mr. Argent, but that doesn’t exactly explain to us how you managed to disarm one of the robbers and then managed to shoot most of them in specific places to incapacitated them without causing a mortal injury. That screams to me ‘firearms training’, but you aren’t in the military, or the marine, not even in the shooting range of your neighborhood, so how exactly did you managed that, Mr. Argent?” said Miller, with a heavier voice that almost always frightened the suspects.

“I have no comments” said Argent, after a while.

“This isn’t exactly an interview, Mr. Argent” said Barbara, annoyed.

“And I’m not a suspect” said Argent, before crossing his arms and proceed to ignore the rest of the questions.

“Well, that was a waste of time” said Rian, after both left the room.

“We still have two others to question” said Barbara, regretting not taking the coffee before entering the room, knowing it wasn’t probably she would be taking one until after questioning all three of them. “Who’s next?”

**Interview Room No. 2**

“Mr. Hale, it would be in your best interest to tell us how you achieved to deal with the thieves this morning” said Barbara, much more wary of this one, he had kept eye contact as Mr. Argent has but he has been smirking since she and her partner entered the room. If Christopher Argent gave dangerous vibes, this man here gives hostile vibes in heaps. It was unsettling, even for a detective.

“You know, I’d be more amenable if I had had the opportunity to take a cup of coffee this morning, but not only I was taken hostage at a bank robbery, I was also obliged to wait here for you to interrogate me” said Peter Hale, with angry eyes, smile never leaving his face.

“Well, you see, Mr. Hale, you wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t throw one thief across the room with one of your arms and break the leg of another with your other arm” said Miller, taking a step forward, trying to intimidate him.

“Oh, that? I was just helping you a little, doing your job before you get at the place, you know?” said Hale, with a smile that showed all his teeth.

“That’s the problem Mr. Hale, you aren’t really a bodybuilder, you have muscle, I will give you that, but your registers said nothing about combat training, nor martial arts classes, not even self-defense courses, and the movements you showed in there? They talk about someone skilled, someone trained to handle that kind of situation. So, are you going to tell us how you did what you did, Mr. Hale?” asked Barbara, squinting her eyes.

“Hmm, No, I think I’m not going to, you can certainly keep trying, but I advise you to be quick about it, my lovely boy is probably just waiting to talk to you already” said Hale, before crossing his arms like Argent had done before, and proceeded to smirk at everything they asked, without answering anymore.

“That was even worse, I’m not looking forward to be in the same room as him again” said Rian, suppressing a full body shiver once they had left the room.

“Well, we have nothing and only one of them remaining, let’s just finish this already” said Barbara.

**Interview Room No. 3**

The boy was really pretty, she could admit that, he had big eyes that could only be described as bambi eyes, red lips that he keeps biting and those beautiful moles that covered his skin. If Mr. Argent and Mr. Hale gave away those daddy kink urges, this boy was broadcasting those twink vibes all around the place. She could see the appeal and given that Rian couldn’t tore his eyes off the boy, her partner could too.

“Just call me Stiles, Mr. Stiliski is my father, really. What can I do for you, detectives?” asked Stiles, batting his eyelashes at them. Damn it, he was cute.

“We just want to know what happened at the bank this morning, little one” said Rian, seeing the boy with heart eyes already.

“Oh, yeah, can you believe those assholes? they wouldn’t leave me alone in the house while they were at the bank and insisted on me to go with them, it wasn’t even 10 a.m.! I’m in college, I’m not supposed to wake up before midday during holidays! ‘ _but It’s dangerous, Stiles_ ’, ‘ _We can grab a coffee after, Stiles_ ’, ‘ _Don’t be mad, baby, we’re going to make it up to you_ ’. Yeah? Well guess what? we’re going to be taken hostages at the bank. So, I was safer at home, idiots”, said the boy, pouting already.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, baby, but we really need you to answer some questions for us” said Rian, which, really? Baby? Couldn’t he muster some professionalism in here?

“For started, the cameras at the bank show that you three weren’t exactly resisting the hostage situation until two of them told something to you, what was that?” asked Barbara, because someone needed to make the important questions in here.

“Oh, yeah. Two of them were saying something about my mouth, I’m kind of used to, you know? Lydia, a friend of mine, always tells me that if I had grown up confident in my skin earlier, I would have been some fuck boy during high school or whatever. Point is, when bastard and dickface started to say something about taking me home with them, well, Peter and Chris lost their shit. So, I suppose they at least protected my virtue. Oh, hey, do you think we can leave already? I haven’t even taken breakfast yet” said Stiles, with a smile.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think that’s possible yet” said Barbara, trying to make sense of the boy. It was the only one thus far who has deigned to answer some of her questions, but there was something unsettling about him.

“I can bring you a sandwich! college boys should take breakfast seriously, just wait a minute and I’ll bring it to you” said Rian, before leaving the room. Which, seriously? she should really have a how-inappropriate-it-is-to-flirt-with-a-suspect-conversation with his partner.

“So, I wanted to be the good boy in here, but I’m losing my shit already, Barbara.” Said Stiles, changing completely his behavior, startling her. “We both know you can’t keep us in here much longer, we didn’t do anything wrong, we can explain what happened at the bank as self-defense and we don’t have to answer your questions. In fact, if you don’t let us leave between the next 30 minutes, I’m going to sue you both for restraining us without motive and maybe even for sexual harassment, I can see the way you both keep seeing me, Barbara, and so could anyone who checked the cameras of this room. So, do us a favor and avoid me the nuisance of calling my lawyer, that way, maybe you would keep your job” threatened the boy, finishing his speech with crossed arms.

She blinked twice while trying to process everything. Well, fuck her, this boy was more dangerous, manipulative and hostile alone than Argent and Hale had been. It was obvious that he had knowledge of police business. Who the hell was this boy, again?

No criminal records, pursuing a criminology degree, moved at New York since he started college, living with Argent and Hale for over a year, his distant relatives, maybe. Stiles was a weird nickname, but much more easier to pronounce that the monstrosity of birthname the boy had. It was funny, how she had thought he was the easiest one to talk to just a moment ago. The boy was cunning, obviously used to get underestimated. Huh, he would make a good agent, it was annoying to deal with him. She really should have taken that coffee before entering the room.

“I’ll see what I can do” told him Barbara, before leaving the room, knowing he was right and the two of them knew it.

It was until later, when he saw the trio left the building, after Stiles told Rian to call him and winked at her just to anger Argent and Hale, that she saw the way they looked at each other. Argent couldn’t keep a blank face, he was watching Stiles with a fond face; Hale was trying to pout at something the boy had said, trying and failing to suppress the love on his face; and Stiles, he was looking at the two of them with such a huge smile, not a fake one as the ones he made when flirting with the detectives, a real one. Interesting, that alone make her reconsider the relationship of the three of them. The boy alone was a force to be reckoned with (she was even wondering if the incident at the bank was really the thieves’ fault or if the boy had started it), but together? That was something she would rather not confront.

Where was her coffee, again?

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to be clear, Stiles is studying in college and had been in a relationship with Chris and Peter for a while. They are even currently living together. None of the pack know about their relationship, not even the sheriff.


End file.
